the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurie Strode
|caption1 = Laurie seeing Michael Myers for the first time.}} Laurie Strode is a character from the Halloween franchise and is the main protagonist of Halloween, Halloween II, Halloween H20 and Halloween (2018) while she is a supporting character in Halloween: Resurrection. Laurie is one of the most well-known and popular final girls in the horror genre. Biography Halloween On October 31, 1978, Laurie and her friends are attacked by Michael Myers who kills all of her friends and attempts to kill her before she is saved by Michael's psychiatrist, Dr. Samuel Loomis who shoots him six times off the balcony of her house. Halloween II The film explains that Laurie and Michael are siblings and it's why he is stalking her. Picking up where Halloween ended, Michael finds Laurie at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital where he begins killing various staff members who stand in his way. In the end, Loomis blows himself and Michael up in a gas-filled room while Michael collapses in the hallway engulfed in flames. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers In this film, it is established that Laurie is dead but had a daughter named Jamie Lloyd with an unknown father who is taken in by the Carruthers family. Halloween H20 Laurie fakes her death and takes on the new identity of Keri Tate, living in California as a schoolteacher with her son John Tate. Laurie is still deeply traumatized by the events of 1978 but comes face to face with Michael for the first time in 20 years when he tracks her down. Laurie faces off against Michael and finally defeats him by decapitating him as he is pinned to a tree by the ambulance she was driving. Halloween: Resurrection Laurie is now placed in a mental institution, revealed to have accidentally killed a paramedic that Michael swapped outfits with before the final act of H20. Laurie anticipates Michael's attack and subdues him on the roof by dangling him over the edge with his feet bound in ropes. Michael plays on Laurie's guilt over the paramedic, making her second guess if it's really him this time. Michael pulls Laurie off the roof, stabbing her in the back as he drops her to the ground below. Halloween (2018) Set 40 years after the first film and ignoring all sequels, a traumatized Laurie has become a survivalist obsessed with killing Michael, which has destroyed her marriages and caused a strained relationship with her daughter Karen. Michael eventually makes his way to Laurie's home upon her escape where Laurie, Karen and Allyson work together to lock Michael in a basement trap which is set on fire with a flare by Laurie. The film ends with Laurie, Karen and Allyson escaping on the back of a truck while Michael's fate is unknown. Trivia *Laurie and Samuel Loomis are tied with five appearances, the most out of any protagonists in the franchise. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Halloween Kills Category:Dead Category:Great kills Category:Sad deaths Category:The Strode Family Category:Final Girls Category:In The Thumbnail Category:Kills Censored By The MPAA Category:Badasses Category:Best Characters Category:Main Protagonists